Now theres somethin ya don't see everyday
by Jeanie Bagel
Summary: A mysterious thief starts showing up wherever the xmen go. Wherever she is explosions always follow.


**Only own Kendra, Knight and C.M.**

**Chapter 1**

A large black jet landed in an open field near a rather large military type building. A door in the side opened and ten people got out of it wearing tight fitting uniforms. These people where known as the x-men. One of them a shortish dark haired man, Logan said "Alright listen up" and the other nine gathered around him. "Uh Logan, I think someone beat us here" said Kitty, a short brown haired girl pointing towards the building. The others looked in that direction. They saw a tall black haired woman running towards the fence which surrounded the building. She was wearing a black cat suit type outfit with black knee high boots. On her hands she wore black gloves. As she neared the chain-link fence she jumped grabbing the top of it she pushed off with her legs and did a sort of back flip over it landing in a crouch position on the floor. As she stood up two men in military uniforms appeared at the door to the building. She looked at them and walking backwards she blew a kiss to them before turning around ad running towards the x-jet. She stopped before she reached the jet and turned so that the jet was on her right and the building was on her left. She pulled a small CD out of her outfit, smiled then put it back. As she did the building exploded. She looked at the flaming pile of rumble then ran towards a wooded area to the right of the building. "Uh so does that mean _we_ don't have to go in there?" asked a tall brown haired boy. To which a shorter brown haired girl, who wore her hair in pigtails, promptly smacked him upside the head. "What? _Somebody_ had to ask" he said rubbing his head.

* * *

An oldish man sat at a desk fiddling with some device of some kind in his small run down apartment. When a small CD was thrown onto the desk next to him. He looked up and saw the black haired girl leaning against the table next to him. He picked the disk up and began examining it. The girl rolled her eyes "It's the right disk old man, now where's my money?" she demanded.

"All things in good time Kendra, you will get your money but you must do me another favour" he said going back to his device. Kendra stood and turned so she was facing the man "Let me guess you want me to steal something else?" she said. The old man smirked

"You know me so well my dear" he said

"Listen here Knight, I want my money"

"And you'll get it _after _you do me one last favour"

Kendra moved to an old arm chair which was falling apart and flopped into it. "If you were anyone else I'd have killed you the first time you stiffed me on my payment, but since I like you I'll do you this one last favour"

"Aww come now Kenny no need to be bitter" Knight said turning to face her. He then told her what he wanted, where it was and how to get it. "You see easy" he said when he'd finished.

"If it's that easy why don't you come along Knight, I might even let you play with my gun" Kendra said getting up from the chair and snatching a swipe card of Knight. "I suppose I have to find which door this opens by myself then?" Knight simply smiled and turned back to his desk.

* * *

The x-men were all sat in Prof. Xavier's office trying to work out how their mission had ended before it had really begun. "What do you think she was doing there?" Kitty asked

"I dunno but I bet it has something to do with that disk she had" Bobby said

"No shit Sherlock" said Rahne Sinclair before smacking him upside the head for the second time that day.

"Well whatever the reason it's obvious she didn't want them to carry on doing whatever they were doing in there" Jean said.

"Uhm I have a question" Bobby said raising his hand as though he were in school.

"What is it Bobby?" Prof. X asked

"Well since we never really had a mission does that mean that me n Rahne get to go on the next one?"

"Ye're an idiot" Rahne said hitting him again

"What? It's a reasonable question"

* * *

Kendra sat on the floor of a nearly empty cargo train carriage. She pulled a small ear piece out of a pocket on her belt and put it in her ear. "Knight, you there?" she asked.

"I'm always here babe" came knight's voice in her ear.

"So why exactly do you need this?"

"That my dear is on a need to know basis, and you don't need to know"

"If it's going to put my life in danger knight I need to know"

"If you're careful you won't be in danger" Knight's smug voice said. The train began to slow down and Kendra stood up. She slid the door open and looked both ways before jumping out.

Kendra crawled through a ventilation shaft into the large dome shaped building in which Knight assured her what he wanted was in. when she reached an opening she poked her head out to check if the coast was clear. She climbed out of the vent and walked cautiously down the corridor. As she neared a door which was open slightly she heard people fighting. Kendra peered through the gap she could see a very tall man with black hair fighting with a shorter brown haired man, whilst a scruffy man and an over excited man with orange hair watched. "Knight I found the training room" she whispered.

"Good it's in the room at the end of the corridor, the door will be locked hope you brought your toys"

"I never leave home without them"

She crept to the end of the corridor when she got there she looked left then right, then she pulled a small clip from her shoulder length black hair. She unfolded the clip revealing a lock pick which she used to unlock the door. She opened the door and walked in. the room was small all it had in it was a rather large computer system. Kendra began walking towards it but stopped when a voice behind her said "Well well well look what we got 'ere" she turned to see the scruffy looking man she'd seen watching the other two fight. He lunged at her but she managed to dodge him. He threw some punches at her, some connected some she dodged. "This is getting old" she said becoming frustrated.

"Kendra! Get my information!" Knight shouted at her through the ear piece

"You'll get your information, in time" she replied. There was a sort of small row of computer terminals behind her. Kendra did a back flip landing on her hands on top of the terminals she pushed off and crouched down behind them. She pulled a small gun out of her belt. It was different to normal guns it had an opening in the side and a small LCD screen displaying how much ammo was left in the gun. She grabbed a small cartridge type thing out of a pocket on her belt and slipped it into the opening, the screen displayed a number 1 showing she had one shot and one shot only. Then she stood up pointing it at him he smirked "You think a lil thing like that's gonna stop me?" he asked mockingly. Kendra nodded

"Well yea" she said then pulled the trigger. It wasn't a bullet which left the gun though it looked like one. It hit the man square in the chest and he collapsed "Specially since it has enough tranquiliser to take down about 60 elephants" Kendra informed the mans lifeless body.

She slipped a small CD into the drive of the computer and looking through the files transferred the ones Knight wanted. When she was done she left the room slipping the CD into her outfit. She started running down the corridor she came in on. When she turned a corner she ran straight into the brown haired man she'd seen fighting earlier. The CD slipped out of her top and onto the floor. The man smirked at her and said "Ello petite" Kendra knew very well where his accent was from

"Ooh Cajun" she said happily

"**KENDRA! STOP TRYING TO LIVE OUT YOUR SICK CAJUN FANTASIES AND BRING ME MY INFORMATION!**" Knight yelled down her ear. The Cajun picked up her disk and said "Remy don' tink dis is yours"

"Oh it is see it says so right there 'property of me'" she said pointing on the CD to where it did in fact have written 'property of me'

"Your name in me"

"Well I can't go round advertisein my name now can I?" Kendra said.

"Kendra! Just knock him out for Christ sake" Knight yelled sounding on the verge of a stroke.

"Sorry babes it's nothing personal s'jus business" she said before she whacked Remy other the head with her gun. She picked up her disk and left the building the same way she came in. while the scruffy man had woken up and was now in the same corridor as Remy. Remy began to wake up and the scruffy man said "You better have been sleeping cause I you got knocked out by a girl" – he started to laugh – "I'm gonna laugh my socks off"

"Ya don wear socks homme" Remy said rubbing his head where she had hit him. The room with all the computers in it unfortunately cut their conversation short by promptly exploding just as the military building had.

* * *

Kendra walked into Knight's apartment "knight" she said angrily. The man turned around and she threw the disk at him.

"Aw you're angry" he said as though she were a child

"Alright Knight, who are the x-men and why did you want that stuff on them"

"I told you Kenny need to know only" he said turning to his computer and putting the disk in to transfer the data onto his hard drive. Kendra forcefully turned him back to face her she had quite a menacing look on her face which would scare anyone who didn't know her. But Knight had worked with Kendra for a few years and knew that mostly her bark was worse than her bite. Unless of course you were one of the few who have tried to quite meanly kill her. "Listen Knight, I don't like being used as some sort of guinea pig. You ever and I mean _ever_ put my life in danger again I'll be back here and kick your ass into the last century, is that clear"

"As crystal babe" Knight said smirking though he knew she was telling the truth he knew she didn't like being kept in the dark especially when there was a danger of her, well biting the big one shall we say.

"Don't call me babe" she said then pushed him away from her before grabbing her money off him and leaving.

* * *

Kendra sat on the couch of her apartment eating a tuna mayo sandwich when a small white and ginger paw dabbed at her arm she looked down to see her tortishell (black, white n ginger) kitten looking up at her with pleading yellow eyes. She sighed and broke a piece of her sandwich off and gave it to the kitten saying "Here you go C.M but that's all you get your food is in the kitchen" Kendra had changed out of her work outfit as she called it and into a pair of jeans and a slightly over sized t-shirt. There was a knock at her door and Kendra got up and padded (she had no shoes or socks on) to the door. She opened it and standing smirking at her were the demonic eyes of the Cajun she'd ran into at the dome building. She blinked then slammed the door in his face and leaned against it. Now she was in trouble. 


End file.
